


near, far, wherever you are

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a good distraction. Morisuke experiences this once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	near, far, wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/gifts).



” _You know,_ ” Suga’s thoughtful voice resounded from the other end of the line. “ _I think you’ve been so busy looking after others that you forgot to take time for yourself.”_

Morisuke heaved out a sigh as he turned on his other side, fingers tight around the phone connecting him to Suga, his personal stress-reliever. Or rather – as it had turned out in the first semester of their first university year – _boyfriend_.

“You sound a lot like Kuroo, you know.” Morisuke pursed his lips at the thought of his friend, who had rather smugly left him deal with the remnants of a migraine while Kuroo himself had gone off to _his_ significant other, whoever _that_ was. Despite being so obvious with his crushes in high school, Kuroo was being (or putting more effort into being) stealthy now and it both irritated and worried Morisuke to no end. Mostly irritated. 

Ah.

Was _that_ why Lev had called him a worrywart on more than one occasion?

(And Kuroo, too. That little shit that still hadn’t fixed his sleeping habits.)

Suga’s voice was a little like the lighter parts in a concerto just before the cellos took a dramatic plunge in the mood. Morisuke smiled, despite his awful mood, and rolled onto his stomach so that he could better ignore the fluttering feeling that settled in there. He shouldn’t – didn’t need to – ignore his own feelings any more, but some habits were difficult to shake off.

 _“He’s not always wrong, either, Yaku,”_ Suga said, his mirth obvious in the accompanying laughter. _“It takes a real friend to point out these things sometimes.”_

“You’re talking about Sawamura now, aren’t you?”

 _“Well—yes, and you, of course. You became important to me pretty quickly, y’know_.” Suga’s teasing sometimes flustered Morisuke, and right now was one of those moments. Unused to being on the receiving end of such vocalized sentiments, Morisuke opted to shove his face into a pillow.

At least it didn’t smell like Morisuke had been sleeping through the entire day, even though that was precisely what he had done with the help of painkillers for the migraine.

_“Yaku?”_

“Yeah, I’m here, Suga-kun,” Yaku grumbled, head barely lifting from the pillow as his cheeks burned. “You’re unfair, though.”

“ _Daichi’s sappiness must be rubbing off on me._ ”

“Right. Because you’re not sappy on your own.” Morisuke snickered a little nervously as the butterflies in his stomach refused to go away. “That sounds… convincing.”

 _“You like it anyway,"_   Suga sniffed, playing offended even though Morisuke knew for sure Suga was smiling just as hard as himself.

“I guess,” Morisuke said and paused. “I miss you.”

 _“Netflix and pocky this weekend?_ ” Suga suggested, and something rustled at his side, followed by Suga’s laughter. _“Ow, ow, don’t do that—“_

“What’s happening?” Morisuke pulled himself up, worried by the yelps that come from Suga.

_“Oh, you know, Shou’s just being a little overeager for a walk— haha, bad boy, don’t lick—“_

“I still can’t believe you named your puppy after your kouhai.” Morisuke tried to imagine naming anything after Lev, and shuddered. Maybe a hyperactive gerbil, if he _really_ wanted to… and perhaps he did. Morisuke was awfully fond of small, furry creatures…

…and while Lev was neither furry nor small, there was something endearing about the boy that made Morisuke’s heart swell with reluctant fondness.

But if Lev was an energetic gerbil, then Suga was the cat that liked to curl into Morisuke’s lap and steal his attention from all else simply for the sake of sharing a moment together.

Morisuke’s most favourite.

 _“You could say it’s a way to deal with not seeing Hinata so often anymore,”_ Suga laughed, unashamed by his own doting tendencies around his junior. _“He’s like a cute little brother. You should know what I mean, right?”_

“Lev’s not _cute_.”

_“Ah, but he is like a brother to you, yes?”_

“I… _guess_ – I wouldn’t really… call it that.” Morisuke’s toes curled uncomfortably inside his socks. “I did have a brief crush on the idiot, as I mentioned to you.”

 _“Ah, right_.” Suga was silent for a moment, but Morisuke could hear some movement from that side as Suga probably tried to dislodge the puppy named Shou from him. _“Sorry for making it sound weird, then.”_

“Mm.” Morisuke hummed, eyes closing as he listened to the silence between them. Not as uncomfortable as in the beginning when they had first hung out outside volleyball court. “Netflix and pocky sounds good to me, by the way. Probably worth the trip to Kyoto, too.”

 _“You’re being tsundere again, aren’t you? I know you adore me._ ”

“Have you always been this blunt?” Morisuke mumbled, face flushing hot at Suga’s teasing words. Even after all these months, they managed to have a spectacular effect on him.

 _“Just around people who need a little push in the right direction,_ ” Suga laughed. _“Besides, it’s distracted you enough from your anxieties, hasn’t it, Morisuke?”_

Morisuke bit at his lower lip as he contemplated burying his face into the pillow once more. Instead, he pulled his legs up, knees pointed up towards the ceiling. “Kickboxing does that too. But yeah.”

Suga laughed at his subdued tone. “ _Well, either way, I’m glad. Has your migraine gone down?”_

“It’s tolerable after sleeping all day.” Morisuke yawned a bit, eye crinkling and nose scrunching up. If Suga were there, he would squeeze at it and say with a soft voice, _“it’s such a cute button nose.”_

He had done that before, on a sunny day in heat-festering Tokyo as they both had lain on Morisuke’s couch, Suga’s body warm and comfortable against Morisuke’s smaller frame.

It was a good memory to fall back to.

“You’re right, by the way,” Morisuke added. “I do need time for myself.”

_“Am I ever wrong?”_

“Have you been hanging out with… what’s-his-face again…”

_“Oikawa? Oh, no, not at all. Akaashi, though—“_

“Ah. Poor guy.”

 _“You took the words right out from my mouth.”_ Suga hummed a tune after, as if trying to lull someone to sleep. _“I know you well enough, by now – and when you come here, I’ll make sure you rest with me and Shou.”_

“I love you,” Morisuke blurted out without a thought, skin tingling from the thought of a relaxing weekend with the boyfriend. “---er, I mean—“

 _“I love you too.”_ Sincere and gentle, Suga’s words were like music to Morisuke. _“Maybe I should let you rest for now, though. You must be pretty out of it, huh?”_

“Okay.” Morisuke’s face and neck burned, and he was sure the feeling in his chest was the beginning of heartburn. “I’ll look into the train schedules, and let you know what time I’ll come.”

 _“Good,”_ Suga murmured. _“I can’t wait until you meet Shou_.”

“I can’t wait until I meet _you_.”

 _“And you need your sleep now,”_ Suga decided, _“…goodnight, Mori.”_

Suga and he had yet to fully cross over into the first-name territory, but whenever they slipped, Morisuke found himself floating into a similar haze of lovesickness that Kuroo was stuck in 24/7.

“Goodnight, Suga-kun.”

 _Koushi_ just didn’t come to him so readily. Yet.

_"Oh, and... I miss you too."_

"Just let me sleep already," Morisuke groaned, face stuffed into the pillow once more as Suga snickered like the little devil he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emojis  
> i like my ships sappy as hell  
> also I don't know why, but Kyoto feels very Suga-like to me.


End file.
